Tu forma de ser
by KaoruB
Summary: Cada vez que Mikan irrumpía en el mundo de Hotaru era para problemas. No obstante, una amistad como la que las unía no repara en esas nimiedades...


_**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice y sus personajes son propiedad de Tachibana Higuchi**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n No lo puedo creer pero así es, continúo cumpliendo mi reto personal de escribir un fic sobre cada animé que he visto. Esta vez le toca el turno a este fandom, se trata de una pequeña escena cotidiana entre estas dos desopilantes amigas. Si me preguntan, yo muero por la "simpatía" de Hotaru XD_

_No es nada del otro mundo, pero espero ofrecerles al menos un ratito de esparcimiento. Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Tu forma de ser**

* * *

Mikan abrió la puerta de su habitación pero del otro lado no había nadie. Miró hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda del largo corredor, y nada. Extrañada iba a volver a entrar, cuando de pronto distinguió un objeto en el suelo. Era una caja. Sorprendida la tomó entre sus manos, la abrió y, al reconocer el objeto que había en su interior, se emocionó.

Todo comenzó esa misma mañana. Era sábado, no tenían clases, por lo cual decidió levantarse temprano para preparar un desayuno especial para dos. Cuando estuvo listo, dispuso los platillos en una charola y se dirigió muy contenta al edificio donde moraba su amiga.

Al entrar en la habitación, encontró a Hotaru paseándose entre el variopinto mobiliario, manipulando un objeto que Mikan nunca había visto antes y que hacía un zumbido bastante similar al de una aspiradora. Dio un respingo, pues el lugar olía intensamente –y extrañamente- a flores silvestres.

-¿Qué haces, Hotaru? –preguntó depositando la charola sobre la mesa, entre objetos de diversos tamaños, formas y atributos.

-Vete –le respondió la interpelada, con la cordialidad que la caracteriza.

Mikan se crispó.

-Todavía que te traigo el desayuno –masculló, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Nadie te lo pidió.

-¡Cómetelo!

-No quiero.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque lo hiciste tú.

-Maldita seas, Hotaru –gruñó Mikan, esgrimiendo un puño amenazador.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo. De inmediato Mikan se acercó hasta la charola, tomó un bocado cualquiera y se lo llevó a la boca. Se encaró con la científica masticando a un ritmo vivo y poco decoroso para demostrarle cuán equivocada estaba con sus insinuaciones. Hotaru la miró con una ceja levantada.

-Vete –repitió, impertérrita.

Mikan tragó con tanta bronca que se atoró. Tomándose de la garganta, golpeando su pecho para apurar la comida, ahogándose entre la tos y la lucha feroz para no sucumbir al sofoco, no se privó de decirle a su amiga lo que pensaba de su conducta.

-¡Qué pesada eres, Hotaru! –Espasmo-. ¡Pues no comas nada, ni que me importe! –Nuevo espasmo-. ¡Al fin y al cabo no quería desayunar contigo! –Más ahogos-. ¡Y ojalá que te desmayes por no haber comido nada!

Hotaru la escucha imperturbable. Sin embargo, en un momento tuvo la delicadeza de propinarle a Mikan un contundente golpe en la espalda para evitarle la pena de morir asfixiada. Cuando vio que ella se recomponía, suspiró con resignación y se dispuso a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que la interrumpieran.

Poco a poco Mikan consiguió regular su respiración. Más calmada –el enojo se le pasó volando, como de costumbre-, observó a la otra y al extraño aparato que maniobraba por aquí y por allá, pasándolo sobre los trastos que se amontonaban en la habitación. Era del tamaño de una flauta dulce, cilíndrico, y la niña no podía entender qué demonios hacía Hotaru con él.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó cuando ya no pudo resistir la curiosidad.

-Es mi nuevo invento: un aspirador-aromatizante –respondió la científica sin mirarla ni interrumpir su tarea. Habrá que reconocer que a ella también se le iba bastante rápido el afán por echar a su mejor amiga del cuarto.

Mikan lo observó con extrañeza.

-No entiendo.

-No me sorprende.

-¡Hotaru!

-Sirve para limpiar –se apresuró a explicar la susodicha antes de que Mikan estallase en una nueva rabieta-. Por un extremo aspira polvo y por el otro esparce una sustancia aromatizante.

Mikan se tomó del mentón y, con gesto pensativo, intentó comprender lo que le decían. Pero en una cabeza como la suya, tan reticente a la obtención de conocimientos científicos como Natsume a la socialización, la idea de que un "tubito" de esas dimensiones pudiese absorber en su interior la cantidad de polvo que solía congregarse en aquel recinto resultaba difícil de asimilar.

Encima, también funcionaba como aromatizador… Por más que se devanara los sesos, Mikan no lo entendía. Los inventos de su amiga eran realmente perturbadores, cuando no escalofriantes.

-El polvillo se transforma –prosiguió Hotaru, resignada. Conocía las limitaciones de Mikan, por eso tuvo la infinita generosidad de ampliar su exposición aportando nuevos datos-. Dentro del aspirador hay un receptáculo especial por el que, al pasar el polvillo, por acción de determinados agentes… –No creyó que fuese necesario explayarse en este punto, ya que las denominaciones de fórmulas y elementos químicos no eran el fuerte intelectual de su amiga-. Digo, por acción de determinados agentes el polvillo se disuelve, se evapora y, al pasar por otro receptáculo donde actúan otro tipo de agentes, termina convirtiéndose en una sustancia aromática que se libera por el extremo opuesto del aspirador.

Mikan escuchó cada palabra con atención. Estaba un poco mareada, pero finalmente entendió. ¡Con razón olía a flores desde que llegó!

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Hotaru cuando entró en la habitación. Entonces, su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Estabas limpiando? –interrogó, sin podérselo creer-. De hecho, ¿lo sigues haciendo ahora?

La científica por fin se detuvo y volteó la cabeza para mirarla.

-Sí –respondió.

-¡Quiero intentarlo! –se entusiasmó Mikan.

Hotaru se lo temía.

-No –dijo con simpleza, dándole la espalda de nuevo al tiempo que retomaba su tarea.

La otra no se iba a dar por vencida fácilmente.

-Préstamelo, ¡yo limpiaré tu habitación! –insistió, ilusionándose con tal oportunidad.

-No.

-¡Hotaru!

-No quiero.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que limpiaré tu habitación! –rogó Mikan, entrelazando sus manos en gesto de súplica.

-Págame cien rabbits.

_-¿Qué?_ –Mikan se desencajó del estupor. Luego, se indignó. Aunque le estaba ofreciendo sus servicios (utilizando el aparato que aquélla inventó, claro, ¡pero para que la muy abusiva pudiese dedicarse a lo suyo y no tuviera que limpiar!), la pequeña desvergonzada se lo pensaba cobrar... ¡Era el colmo!-. _Hotaruuuuu_ –gruñó con amenaza.

-Entonces vete.

Esta vez, el tono del requerimiento no daba lugar a réplicas. Mascullando maldiciones, jurando desquites atroces y sanguinarias acciones vengativas, Mikan se marchó dando un portazo.

Fue así que el resto del día se dedicó a desahogar su sistema nervioso con fortuitos berrinches que por momentos padecieron sus compañeros de la clase especial, por momentos se prestó a soportar amablemente Ruka, y por momentos ahuyentó con intolerantes llamaradas Natsume. Por lo demás, no volvió a encontrarse con Hotaru.

Durante la cena tampoco la vio. Pero a esas alturas el rencor ya había languidecido y Mikan empezaba a preocuparse, pues no quería irse a dormir sin haber hecho las paces con su mejor amiga. Por más que se moleste con ella, la verdad era que el enojo nunca prosperaba y terminaba por echarla de menos.

Después de comer se decidió a ir a verla. Una vez más preparó una charola para ella, esta vez con la cena. Al llegar a la puerta escuchó ruidos de herramientas y aparatos, por lo cual dedujo que la niña estaba trabajando. Mikan no quería volver a interrumpir. Simplemente dio unos golpecitos en la puerta, dejó la charola en el suelo y se marchó.

De regreso a su habitación pensaba en la forma de ser de su querida Hotaru, siempre tan metida en su mundo de fórmulas científicas, invenciones delirantes y artefactos de tecnología prodigiosa. Estaba orgullosa de ella. Eran muy distintas la una de la otra pero, aun así –o por eso mismo- les resultaba muy fácil quererse.

Claro que también estaba esa indiferencia, la ausencia total de calidez, su parquedad, su avaricia galopante, su insensibilidad, las insólitas fugas en los momentos menos oportunos (aquellos en los que Mikan, justamente, más la necesitaba), la falta absoluta de entusiasmo para compartir los emprendimientos y aventuras que le proponía… Pero así era Hotaru.

Si había aceptado su amistad era porque, por encima de todo lo bueno y de todo lo malo, resplandecía el afecto auténtico que sentían entre sí, despojado de cualquier clase de egoísmo, inquina o envidia. El fuerte lazo que las unía desde el mismo instante en que se habían conocido no se rompería jamás, Mikan se encargaría de ello.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas las unía la confianza. Mikan sabía que Hotaru, a su manera, también protegía ese precioso vínculo, y jamás la defraudaba. Porque la verdadera amistad no sufre de decepción.

Más tarde, en su cuarto, cuando sintió los golpecitos en la puerta de su dormitorio a Mikan le extrañó que la buscaran a esas horas avanzadas de la noche. Sin embargo, no le sorprendió tanto encontrarse con el aspirador-aromatizante en la caja que le habían dejado.

Esa era la forma de ser de su querida Hotaru. A Mikan le gustaba, le alegraba y, en su interior, siempre lo agradecía.


End file.
